


Needed You

by AndraLondon09



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, College, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Eren - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love, Potential Enemies to Lovers, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Stripper, Stripper Eren Yeager, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tea, lovestory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndraLondon09/pseuds/AndraLondon09
Summary: Your friend takes you out on a night you will never forget. Unknowingly, you accept. There, you encounter a seductive exotic dancer by the name Eren. After a frustrating encounter, you never expected to meet him again.Especially in that same night.(WARNING: SMUT WILL BE INCLUDED). Also angst lmao I love messing with you guys ;)
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Needed You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Songs that will be used for this chapter:  
>  Looking at me = Sabrina Carpenter   
> Celoso = Lele Pons (yes, I know. As bad as the artist name may sound, but I actually found this song kinda catchy and helpful for this fic which will be used here. I recommend you listen to it.)
> 
> This fic was inspired after that one stripper 'eren' video showed up on TikTok.

“They  _ sure _ make the couple.” says Ymir with a smudge look on her face. 

“Who would’ve thought? Armin and Annie sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.” 

You release a casual ‘psh’, taking no rush in answering. “He looks happy. Like really happy. And Annie seems more....?”

“Approachable?” 

“Yeah you could say that.” 

“ _ You _ should  _ really  _ get a boyfriend.” states Ymir rather boldly before leaning against the counter that separated the two of you. 

“Not that I’m saying you’re not approachable or anything, it would just do you some good. Kind of like Armin.” 

  
  


“I really don’t see the point.” You shrug, placing some work files in a cabinet.

“I think I’m pretty busy for one. Plus, they require lots of maintenance and emotional energy. I’d rather direct that energy towards fictional and 2D men thank you very much.” 

  
  


Ymir groans, hanging her head down low. 

“Are you seriously fucking comparing men to puppies?” She asks before looking up.

“Like I get that, but they can also be wallets to profit off of. Anyways, what you do need is someone. Maybe a fling or something that doesn’t require much maintenance as you call it. How about a Sugar Daddy?” she asks, “OnlyFans?” 

  
  


“Hell no!” you shake your head furiously. 

“Not even a relationship. Do I really want to risk getting emotionally attached? No thank you. I already told you, that’s why I  _ have _ fictional men instead- they could  _ never _ hurt me.” 

  
  


Your friend scoffs. 

“Yeah but they can’t rail you, now can they? It just isn’t the same. What you  _ really  _ need is some good dick. Something that can help you destress.” 

  
  


Why your friend was being so insistent beat you. Usually, conversations with her were honest and simple.  _ But why the hell was she bringing this up?  _

  
  


Picking up a stack of envelopes you finished filling, you release a light huff before picking the stack up and moving them to another location. Work was pretty boring today at the office so there was a chance you could leave early for the day.

“I already de-stress.” you explain, “I practice yoga, meditate, and go outside every once in a while for fresh air. Besides, that’s why I like shifting.” you smile before changing the subject. 

“Anyways, why are you bringing this up? Is there something you wanted to tell me?” 

Ymir nods, a smile curls from the corner of her lips. 

“Since it’s a Friday night, I want to take you out. Somewhere fun. It’s on me though.” 

  
  


“Aww. Like a diner? You’re seriously the best.” 

  
  


Your Burnette friend throws her head back before releasing a brief snort. 

“Yeah, something like that.” she says. 

“But you’re gonna have to let me dress you, okay?” she asks. 

You nod.

“Okay.” 

  
  


**༄ ༄ ༄ ༄ ༄ ༄ ༄**

  
  
  


“I think this is the best we can do.” comments Ymir as she steps away from you, admiring the clothes she picked out for you. 

“We don’t want to be  _ too  _ noticeable. And we certainly don't want you dressing like an English teacher here. Something casual will do.” She says before pulling out her phone, nodding at it. 

“Are you ready to go?” she asks. 

“Got your wallet and ID ready?” 

  
  
  


You nod. 

“Wait, I need get something.” you say before reaching out to your bed stand, picking up your ying and yang ring that you’ve worn since forever.

“Why the hell would I need my ID for?” you ask. 

  
  


Ymir smiles. 

“You’ll see. Plus,” she says before magically pulling out a purple piece of fabric, grinning. 

“You’re gonna be wearing  _ this _ .”

  
  
  


**༄ ༄ ༄ ༄ ༄ ༄ ༄**

  
  
  


The amount of times you wondered when you were going to get there were countless by now. Ymir had a knack for last minute surprises, some of which you didn’t hate nor love. 

_ We’re probably by Shepherd St.  _ you thought to yourself, thinking of where you were possibly going. Ymir takes a left turn. 

_ It can’t be iHop. iHop is two rights from Shepherd St. so where the hell is she taking me? _

  
  


“You’re not kidnapping me, are you?” 

  
  


Ymir barks a laugh from beside you.

“Kidnapping? Hell no. I don’t think I’d have the time and energy for that. I’m taking you somewhere you’re gonna love. You’ll see.” 

  
  


Nodding, you accept your fate. 10 minutes later, the car slows down. 

  
  


“We’re here.” Ymir announces as she pulls the car to a stop. 

“Stay right there. I’ll help you out. But leave your fold on.” 

  
  


You nod. “Okay.”

Outside, your face was flushed with the cold air hitting your face. Underneath your feet, you faintly felt vibrations of what you could only assume was music. You were right. The closer you neared your destination, the stronger the vibrations were felt. 

  
  


“Reiner.” Calls Ymir. “This is my friend (y/n). Can we step in like we agreed?” 

  
  


“Yeah go ahead.” says the unfamiliar voice. 

“She’s over 18 though, right?” 

  
  


You nod, blindfold still on. 

Ymir speaks for you, and the stranger lets you in. 

  
  


“You’re doing great Mamas.” she says in your ear after the music stops. 

“I’m gonna have us sit down and get a waiter.” she says before sitting you down on a comfortable cushioned chair. You can feel her call someone. 

“Ready to see your destination?”

  
  


You nod. “Yes.”

  
  


Removing the blindfold off, you were welcomed to a room with a faint red hue lighting. Adults, both men and women, sat; chatting with one another. But what surprised you most was a stage, at a legs full stretch away from you. Turning to see Ymir, she grins; a small table separates your chair from hers. 

  
  


“You... took me to a concert?” 

  
  


Ymir covers her laugh. She sheepishly smiles before shrugging. 

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” 

“Hey Levi!” She calls out all of a sudden. “It’s been a while.” 

  
  


Turning your body, you see a well dressed man with a white dress shirt and black tie. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, and an apron is wrapped around his waist. His spotless black polished shoes seemed to fit the image. 

  
  


“Ymir.” he greets her. A strand of his well gelled hair falls, almost touching his higher cheekbone. 

“What can I get for you ladies tonight?” he asks as he pulls out a pen and pad. 

“I’ll get the usual.” answers Ymir as she leans back into her chair, spreading her arms out. 

Levi nods before turning to you. 

“And what about you?” he asks. 

  
  


“Uhh...just a pina colada.” 

“With alcohol, right?” 

You shake your head no, slight surprise to flashes before his eyes.

  
  


“No. Virgin.” 

  
  


“Alright then.” He nods. “I definitely wasn’t expecting that considering the type of establishment this is, but I’ll get your drinks out before the show starts, okay?” 

You nod as you and your friend thank him before he leaves.

“So,” Ymir leans into her arm rest. “What do you think?” 

“I think it’s pretty.” you say while looking around. “The lights are cool and these chairs are comfortable. Levi seems nice too.” you pause. “How do you know him?” 

“Oh I met him here. He’s been working here since he was 21. 7 years later, and he’s still one of the best Bartenders around. The owner here won’t seem to let him go as much as a dick he can be, and I don’t think Levi wants to go either since he has the ability to boss around here occasionally.” Ymir says before scooting closer to you. 

“He’s done a good job around here. Made some good improvements around. Met him when I was your age.” 

  
  


You nod. 

“So 19-20?” you ask before Levi shows up once again. You’re surprised how fast that conversation went. 

“That took a  _ bit _ longer than expected.” He said before placing your drinks on your table. You smiled when you saw your pina colada had an umbrella. 

“Here are your drinks. I hired a new assistant helping out in the bar named Niccolo. Hope it’s to your liking.” 

Ymir, taking no time, takes a sip of her drink. 

“Shit Levi, he made this?” 

He shook his head. 

“No, I made your drink. Niccolo made your friend’s.” he signals to yours with his chin, his strand slightly bounces against his porcelain skin before he notices the lights strengthen in vibrancy. 

  
  


“That’s my cue.” He says, placing his serving tray under his arm.

“The show should start any moment now. I’ll leave you ladies if you don’t need anything else. Enjoy the show.” 

  
  
  


_ He was right.  _

  
  
  


By the time the faint red lights changed, more people filled in the vacant seats. You could say it was almost a full house. 

And the pina colada was  _ delicious _ . 

“Thanks again for taking me here.” You say, moments before the show starts, a group of men you don’t notice come out on the stage. 

“I don’t know if I already thanked you or not, but I appreciate you. I realize you doing this is your way of showing me you care, and you really do know how to make me feel better-I swear. It’s like you know me.” you laugh nervously before continuing. “I mean, you’re pretty spot on with what I like, I bet I’m gonna love it here.” You smile blindly.

“This seems like the kind of diner I would’ve loved going to.” Pausing in your steps, you realize something. 

“Wait, we didn’t get menus, did we?” 

  
  


The audience cheered as the men -somewhere between a dozen- approached the center, waiting for the music to start. _ All matching clothes. _

  
  


Your turn to your friend. 

“Oh my God. You did  _ not  _ just take me to one of those shows where they have impersonators. Is this like a Backstreet Boys typa’ show?” You ask as your friend covers a hand over their mouth, keeping (what you think are) coughs at bay. She motions you to watch the stage instead. You do. 

  
  
  


The men all had matching outfits: tight black skinny jeans and a tight dress shirt and tie. Black hats covered their faces making the aura seem mysterious. 

  
  


Not far from you, on a table, sat a group of middle aged women. They had stopped chitter chattering before one of them pulled out their phone, the camera's flash making it obvious she was recording. 

  
  


As the music started, the lighting darkened, and smoke emitted from the stage (in effect); and as the music started, the men began to move in sync. 

  
  


Moving their heads (slowly) left and right, as soon as the music went upbeat, they all ripped their shirts off. Women screamed in excitement. 

  
  
  


That’s when it hit you. 

This  _ wasn’t _ a concert. 

  
  
  


_ This was a strip show.  _

  
  
  


A  _ male _ strip show. 

You immediately turn to Ymir, who you couldn’t tell if she was enjoying the show or not. 

“Ymir!!” You called in a half whispered half yell. 

She turned to you with a smudge look. 

“Oh, what’s wrong y/n?” 

  
  


“You didn't tell me this was a strip show!!” Flustered, you directed your eyes towards her. Away from the stage.

  
  


“Relax Mamas.” She said as if it were nothing, leaning back.

“This might do you some good. Just sit down and watch.” She crossed her legs as if she were a powerful CEO waiting for results before turning her attention back to the show. 

  
  
  


Any attempts to talk to her after that were then ignored. 

_ She was ignoring you on purpose.  _

  
  
  


Realizing that she wouldn’t budge, you turned your eyes forward- to the stage. By the time you had turned, the men were now shirtless, hatless, and had now separated themselves from their line. 

One of them, not far from you, had his hair somewhat loosely tied back into a manbun. He slid up and down on the floor of the stage like a serpent, slightly grinding on the floor to the beat of the song. Slowly thrusting his hips as if he were Jesus walking on water, he moves back to do the same. That’s when he turns to you. He licks his lips seductively and shoots you a smirk, along with a wink. 

  
  


Your stomach felt rearranged. 

  
  
  


“Take me! Take me!” squealed a blond middle aged woman as she waved a $5 bill in attempts to draw in one of the men. 

The man that had just smirked at you and held eye contact with you, held a look you weren’t sure of before standing up and slowly making his way to the woman who happened to be a few seats away from you. Most of the women in the room screamed in excitement as the man was now standing before her: shirtless. The lighting had now focused on him.

  
  
  


**Sé que me celas y yo te veo**

**Y tú me miras, yo me meneo (ey)**

**Te pone' celoso si bailo con otro**

**Yo hago lo que quiero, yo sólo me la gozo**

  
  
  
  


As the song played, the woman placed her hands on the sides of his hips as he swayed them from side to side. You noticed that other strippers were dancing with other clients on the side as a means of entertainment. This man however, was the main attraction. 

The main course meal. 

  
  
  


Having a bit of fun, he takes her hand (the one with the money) before he guides her hand, trailing it down from his sternum to his well defined v-line. 

  
  
  


That was when moments later, he hovered over her, leaning down towards her ear, and whispered something before coming back up; she inserted the bill in the band of his skinny jeans/underwear. 

  
  


Still sipping onto your pina colada, you had already decided to save your cherry for last. You considered ordering another. 

  
  


_ Why the hell were you somewhat invested with what was going on right now? _ Other men were well enough in their underwear by now, but this man was in his jeans and yet somehow he made the crowd go wild. 

_ But why? _

  
  


Redirecting your gaze from your drink to the man, (while sipping from your straw) at that same exact moment- your eyes meet. 

That’s when he offered you another smirk. 

You weren’t sure if it was the drink you were drinking, the need to pee, or the way this man was possibly teasing you; but you definitely felt something between your legs. 

  
  


While his dance comes to an end with the woman, he does the unthinkable. 

  
  


He walks towards  _ you _ . 

  
  


Still keeping your straw in between your lips, you feel as if your heart is trying to leave from your throat. You didn’t know if what you felt was thirst or that you had suppressed a cough that wanted to come out. 

The music still plays while he slowly walks your way, his (now) low waisted jeans follow his hips; moving side by side as he heads your way. 

  
  


**No necesito que me pague' a mí los tragos**

**Eres intenso, estás haciendo demasiado**

**Tiene' dinero pero yo también trabajo (yo trabajo)**

**Yo no pregunto si lo quiero, yo lo hago**

  
  
  
  


The Burnette kept that same look as he once did when you first saw him, it was almost impossible to not break eye contact with this man. You felt like a cobra while he was the musician; playing the tune as he slowly hypnotized you. Too sweet to not look away. 

  
  
  


You don’t even realize when he got so close but when he did, he placed both of his hands on your shoulders, hovering over you before seductively rolling his hips forward, his groin less than centimeters away from your face. 

All the women in the room screamed, some even telling you to touch him. Others envious, yelling at you to not stay still. Ymir said nothing. 

  
  


_ Thank God this drink is covering my cheeks, _ you thought. 

  
  


Noticing that he had  _ not _ gotten the reaction he wanted, he bit the inside of his cheek- feeling like this was challenging. A challenge he  _ wanted  _ to take. 

  
  


**Yo sé que tú quieres probar mi piel**

**No soy de esas, lo sabes bien**

**Ya te lo dije más de una vez (una vez)**

**Que no voy a caer**

  
  
  


As he backed away, you figured that he was probably going to go and dance on someone who actually responded to his moves. 

_ That wasn’t the case.  _

  
  


Moving himself away from you, he hovered over you before his lips were almost at the door of your ear, 

“Look up.” he instructed, his voice of a whisper is deep yet seductive. 

_ This couldn’t be his real voice, could it?  _

  
  


You do nothing. Sitting like a Nun waiting for confession, you don’t move not a muscle. Not even blink. And at this rate, people were yelling at you to look at him. Their frustration grew by the second as some have already stood up. 

  
  


Taking matters into his own hands, the man takes his hand before pulling your jaw upwards: and once again, your eyes meet. 

  
  


“Good Girl.” 

  
  


_ That’s it, that’s it, that’s it- _ you thought to yourself. 

_ I’m fucking melting, I’m melting and I swear to God I’m gonna die of a fucking heart complication. Shit. What’s gonna happen to me if I die here on the spot? I can’t afford health insurance. Not to mention I haven’t even cleared my search history. Why did Ymir bring me over here???  _

  
  
  


Lowering his eyes, you notice his gaze falls on your drink. 

  
  


_ Don’t you fucking dare,  _ you think as if he could hear you.

_ I swear to God if you touch my shit you’re-  _

  
  


He takes your cherry. 

He fucking  _ took  _ your cherry by the  _ stem.  _

  
  


Lifting the round, red, plump fruit as if it were Simba in all its glory, he shows it to the crowd. 

They all cheer, anticipating his next move. 

Moments later, he looks down on you with a look you can’t quite decipher. 

  
  


_ Amusement _ . 

Not taking his eyes off of yours, he slowly bites  _ half _ of your cherry; savoring the moment.

Your stomach drops. 

The man whose name you do not know, crouches down to you- eye to eye level with half a cherry between his fingers. It’s juice slightly trails down his skin. You can’t tell whether his eyes are blue or green. 

  
  


“Be a good girl and open your mouth for me, would you?” he asks, his thumb and index finger lightly rest on both sides of your jaw. 

You comply. 

  
  


“Very good.” he praises. His words are spoken at a volume that only you can hear him. 

“You’re a very good girl.” 

  
  


Saying nothing, he steps back before the song cues; letting him know it was time to go back on stage. He licks his lips, maintaining eye contact before he turns and leaves; hopping on the stage with impressive strength. 

  
  


You frown. 

_ That was it?? That was fucking it? That was all of it? What the actual fuck.  _ You think before you look down to your pina colada that is now almost empty. 

  
  


The song comes to an end before all the men leave the stage. The crowd cheers as the men head for the exit. He glances your way before he leaves out of sight. 

You notice but neither say or do anything- except sendIng a death glare. You’re left feeling empty. 

  
  


“Ymir.” you call her once the lights are back to their original color.. 

“I want another Pina colada.” 

  
  


She smiles. “Gotcha. Hope you liked this show,” she says before adjusting herself in her chair. 

“Because you have another surprise in 30 minutes.” 

  
  
  


You widen your eyes. 

“I’m sorry what?” you shake your head before you motion to your drink. 

“First of all, I’m gonna need another drink.” you tell her as if it were a fact. 

  
  


“And secondly,” you say before standing out of your seat. 

“I’m going to go find Levi.” 

**A/N: Disclaimer: I am not a funny person. I hope this chapter was somewhat enjoyable. Is it just me or did it feel kinda choppy? Idk. I'm currently exploring different writing styles though. Let me know if you want a part two or not. Also, let me know what you think will happen in the next chapter. Got any predictions? I think I'll dedicate the chapter to the first person or two who get it right. Thank you guys for your patience as always and no, this will not be like a 7 minutes fic. This is quite different (if you read the tags you know lmao).**

**Until next time! :)**


End file.
